In the field of orthopaedics, it is considered advantageous to provide a textured surface on the outer portion of an orthopaedic implant to be placed within the prepared canal of a patient's bone. Such textured surfaces may be used to promote bone ingrowth or to enhance the mechanical bond between the implant and the bone cement used to hold the implant within the canal. Typically, these textured surfaces are formed by impacting a tool against the implant or by machining. A problem with the prior methods of forming textured surfaces is that it is generally cost prohibitive to place the textures on an implant surface. This problem results from the shape of the implant, cost of tooling to hold the implant, and generally makes the process impractical.